dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ILoveDragonCave
''Dragon Cave- How to raise your Dragons from eggs to adults''- How I do it 1. Go to the "Dragon Cave" sign at the top of the page 2. Click the underlined "Take One Of Those" and it will take you to a page where other people abandon or release their Dragons and Dragon eggs and the eggs and hatchlings are left to die unless someone chooses them. 3. Click on the one with the shortest time left, there may be veiws on this egg or hatchling. 4. You may want to hurry and choose because many people play this and will take a hatchling, adult Dragon or egg and you might not get a chance. 5. If the egg or hatchling doesn't have many veiws, at least less than 100, there won't be a very good chance of it surviving and the best idea is not to kill it, but to abandon it. If you get a hatchling though, the best advice is to keep it. Any egg able to hatch is able to mature into an adult. 6. If your egg or hatchling has many veiws and you decide to keep it, don't abondon it unless you have to. 7. Click a button that either has a Facebook, Twitter, or a Share icon to post your scroll and any Dragons on that scroll will possibly be veiwed and your Dragon egg or hatchling will probably survive to adulthood. Your egg will most likely begin to crack when it has about 830 veiws. It will hatch when it has close to 2,000 veiws. Your Dragon will still need veiws to mature. It will grow wings when it has about 2,350 veiws and from there the possibilities are high that your Dragon will become an adult. 8. Your Dragon will need about 2,850 veiws to fully mature into an adult. If your Dragon matures you can breed it with another Dragon. If the breeding is successful, a Dragon egg will appear. This egg is the offspring of the two Dragons you raised and bred. The egg will have no veiws though. 9. This egg will have no veiws and the best thing to do is to abandon it. Someone else will find this egg and raise it to adulthood, like you did your Dragons. You might get this egg a few views for a head start but then it's time to let it go. Your Dragon's offspring will likely mature in the care of another person and will likely breed with another Dragon. Then, the circle will repeat itself. Adopt, raise, breed, veiw, abandon. 10. As your Dragon family grows, your two Dragons that started it will be able to breed withen 7 days or a week from the last breeding.b If each breed is successful, you could have bred 4 Dragon eggs in a month. If you keep doing this, your Dragon Family will grow and grow. If you breed a Dragon successfully and you wish to keep your egg, you better clear some room if you already have 4 Dragon eggs. You can only have 4 eggs while you can have as many hatchlings or adults as you wish. If you don't have room and you breed a Dragon egg, the egg won't be killed. This egg will be put in the same spot the rest of it's family members were put in, the "Take One Of These" page. Someone will still discover it and will most likely take care of it like you did. If you follow this you will have many Dragons in the website Dragon Cave. ILoveDragonCave (talk) 00:23, November 26, 2012 (UTC)Bella